


Mage: Chapter 82- Not According To Plan

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [81]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage: Chapter 82- Not According To Plan

Part 1- Hiding In Plain Sight

There was a stillness over the street. Tall buildings the reached high up into the sky stood on either side of the road lit only by the occasional street light that let out a low pitched hum. There was a quite over the empty street as a chilly breeze blew through. One of the manhole covers in the middle of the road began to move slightly. It popped up letting Adam look out onto the street above. He glanced from side to side to make certain that the coast was clear. He let the manhole cover down before looking down to see the rest of the group waiting at the bottom of the ladder leading out of the sewers.

“Looks like the coast is clear, lets get moving before someone come by,” Adam said.

He once again pushed the manhole cover up and slid it off to the side. He climbed out of the hole as the rest of the group made their way up the ladder Alex climbed out of the hole followed behind by 4. 4 took in a deep breath before smiling widely.

“Ahh fresh air, never thought id miss it so much,” 4 said as he stretched his arms out.

Alex walked over to Adam.

“It feels weird to be back here after everything that happened… and so soon after it all to,” Alex said.

“Ha… sounds like someone’s a little bit scared,” Adam chuckled.

“I’m not scared,” Alex replied In a defensive tone.

“Huh well, then that makes one of us. Honestly, after everything that we went through here, it’s foolish to not be at least a little scared.”

5,6 and 9 all exited the hole. As 5 came out she turned back around and slid the cover back over it. the group all gathered together around the manhole.

“So what’s the plan now?” 6 said nervously as he continuously looked over his shoulders.

“Well, we have six more days before the main attack begins. The first thing we need to do is to gather as much information as we can from the public. We should split up and all try to find out as much as we can before we decide what our next course of action should be,” Adam said.

“Is it really a great idea to be going off on our own? There’s no telling what kind of dangers there could be lurking around here,” Alex pointed out.

“We have to cover as much ground and find out as much as we can before the attack begins, I know it's dangerous but it’s what we're getting paid to do…” Adam's thoughts were interrupted.

He sore a bright light coming from one of the other roads coming off from the street they were on. He glanced around seeing a dark side street with two industrial bins on either side of it. 

“Quick out of the street!” Adam said urgently as he pointed to the side street. 

The rest of the group quickly noticed the light. Adam dashed for cover as fast as he could followed by the rest of the group swiftly after. Out from the side street came one of the mechanical spider-like creatures that Liz had described to them all. It slowly scuttled its way up the street making loud metal clangs as its feet collided with the ground. It stopped in front of the Ally that the group hid in. A strangle blue beam shot out from one of the creature's eyes scanning up and down the Ally. The group all go completely out of sight as the Ally was bathed in the blue light. They held their breaths and crossed their fingers as they hope to avoid the creature's gaze. After a few seconds, the creature turned its head to look back down the street before taking back off. Adam Popped his head out of cover slightly to make sure the coast was clear before walking out of cover. The rest of the group soon joined him.

“Holly crap… I've never seen anything like that in my entire life,” 6 said.

“How are we meant to take something like that down?” 9 added.  
Alex walked over to Adam.

“Still think that we should go out on our own with those things roaming about the place?” said Alex.

Adam raised his hand to his chin in thought.

“We need to cover as much ground as possible but you’re right, it would be good to have some back up in case we get into a tight spot,” Adam said before looking at the rest of the group. “Ok we will split up into groups of two. 6 and 9 you two go together, ill go with 4 and Alex you go with 5.”

The group all nodded in understanding before moving to stand with there partner.

“Looks like we’re partners, guess ill finally get to see how a kid raised by that old kook Harry turned out,” 5 Joked.

“Ha, hope I don’t disappoint.”

“Alright, we’ll go and get as much information as we can and meet back here in two days to discuss and plan our next moves. Make sure to have each other's backs got it,” Adam said.

The group all nodded before splitting up and going off in their own directions.

Part 2- The Long Walk

Bip Let out a long exhausted yawn and he slowly hovered along behind Liz and 10. As his yawn ended Liz started to let out a similar yawn.

“Damn it Bip,” Liz said through her yawn. “Your starting to make me tired too.”

“It’s not my fault. We’ve been walking for hours. It has to be like midnight by now.”

“We’ve gotta be almost there little buddy, chin up, we can sleep once we get there,” 10 said cheerfully.

The group continued to walk down the tunnel. Off in the distance, they sore the end of the tunnel. Liz increased her pace as she noticed the end of the tunnel coming up. She reached the end coming to a solid wall with a metal door with a rusty heavy-duty lock holding it tightly shut. She pushed the door with all of her might to no avail. 10 and Bip caught up with her.

“This looks kind of promising,” 10 said. “ Need a hand getting the door open?”

“Nah I think I can handle this one.”

Liz squatted down, reached out her hand, and held the lock on the door firmly. She closed her eyes as she focused on the lock. A light blue mist began to seep out from in between her fingers. After a few seconds, she removed her hands from around the lock which now had a frosty tinge to it. She stood back up and took a step back. Liz raised her left leg up before sending it crashing down towards the lock, making contact with the lock and shattering it into hundreds of tiny pieces.

“Impressive,” said Bip.

“Thank you.”

Liz reached out her hands and pushed on the door causing it to slowly creak open.

Part 3- Problems Arising

Liz walked through the door followed behind by 10 and Bip. Liz froze in shock as she looked at the room behind the door. Rows of beds lined the long corridor with there sheets and pillows were messily thrown all about the place. many of the bricks walls had chunks missing and were filled with bullet holes. At the far end of the familiar room was a clock with the glass of the face broken and the hands-on the ground bellow. 10 took a few steps forward to stand next to Liz as they both looked around the room.

“Wow… something really bad must have happened here,” 10 said.

“This… this is the place,” Liz stammered.

“Huh? You mean…”

“This is… or I guess was the resistance's base of operations.”

10 once again looked over the torn apart and abandoned base.

“Oh shit.”

Liz walked further into the base followed behind by 10 and Bip. As the group got deeper in they started to notice splatters of dried blood on the floors and beds.

“What the hell do you think happened here,” commented Bip.

“They must have gotten raided by the government, they probably all either dead or in prison,” Liz replied.

“Guess all of that walking was for nothing,” 10 said.

Liz walked over to one of the beds near the end of the with no blood on it, She sat down on the end of the bed and held her forehead in her hands. 

“You ok,” 10 said as he walked over to the bed.

“They're all gone,” Liz said looking up. “We came all of this way and it was all for nothing. For so long I thought that all Lemians where like my parents but they showed me that there where decent people here. with their help, we could have changed this country for the better but now… they're just gone.” 

“We don’t know that for sure,” said Bip. “Maybe some of them escaped.”

Liz looked up to look Bip in the eyes. As she looked at him she noticed something strange behind him. She stood up and walked past Bip towards the clock behind him. Pined into the bricks making up the base of the clock was a note with words written in Lemian on it. Liz pulled the note off of the wall as Bip and 10 walked over to her.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a message… I think its meant for us,” Liz said.

“Well, what does it say?”

Liz read through the note thoroughly.

“It said that the survivor's all rallied at the spot we left from when I escaped the country.”

“Perfect, maybe there's still some hope left,” 10 said.

“Yeah, we should get moving right away."

Liz glanced over to Bip seeing him curled up tightly snoring soundly. 10 and Liz both looked at him.

“Maybe the little guy has the right idea. Might be best to rest now while we have the chance.”

“Maybe you’re right. we should take shifts keeping guard, you get some rest ill take first shift.”

10 Nodded in agreement before letting out a long yawn and walking towards one of the beds as Liz started to patrol around the area.


End file.
